Time Incarnate
by c-cruxe
Summary: She was the Bad Wolf. She was Time. And, suddenly, she saw Infinty... and the one who would destroy it.


Time Incarnate

My name is Rose Tyler.

Inside my form, I hold the energy of the Time Vortex, one half of the Space-Time Continuum and, by default, I am Time Incarnate. By accident, I hold power over all that has ever been, all that is and all that will be.

_-I looked into the TARDIS and the TARIDS looked into me- _

Do not mistake the implications, for Time is an encompassing thing and uncontrolled; its possibilities are nigh endless. Everything that has been made, everything nurtured by Time's amorous touch, can be undone with a simple thought. Anything can be stripped into atoms, as nothing is set in the fabric of Reality.

Reality is the product of Time and Space, borne during the first collaboration of the Continuum. Humanity evolved as time passed, as it always will, until Reality ends. That is not the end, of course not, for a new Reality will dawn through the ashes of the old and new life will be born. A cycle of life, bigger than the humans could ever imagine.

Indeed, the universe is bigger than human comprehension. To see the sheer infinity that is existence could shatter the human mind.

_-You are tiny. I can see the whole of Time and Space, every single atom of your existence, and I divide them-_

Time heals. Time destroys.

Time is the ultimate paradox. Have you ever noticed that?

For every choice, ever contradiction, a parallel universe is created. Inside Time and Space, there was once one world, one universe, but life came and choices were made, and '_what if' _was answered. The universe was duplicated and throughout evolution, choices have changed the foundations of Reality.

No world is the same. And there are billions, beyond trillions, of them.

They are separated, though, by the Void. The Void is nothing, sheer nothingness, where creatures of nightmares – true nightmares, beyond imagination – dwell and Time does not exist. It protects the parallel universes from those who dare attempt to break the Laws of the Continuum.

But even Reality's rules cannot contain Time's children – the Time Lords. The Doctor, one of the last Time Lords, on a crusade to crush the omnipresent darkness and evil, breaks every single fundamental law ever presented.

And he laughs while doing so.

-_I want you safe, my Doctor. Protected from the false God_-

Harnessing the power in his stolen TARDIS, powered by residue Time Energy inside the machine's Time Vortex, he traverses through Time, through Space, even once breaking through the Void to visit a parallel universe.

One day, the fires remaining from the Time War shall consume him and then he will be eradicated. Hatred will course through him and he will be no better than those he strives to fight, using his trust TARDIS to wreak havoc in his universe. It is on that day, when the Child of Time breaks, that all shall end.

Perhaps even the Space-Time Continuum will end with him.

-_Everything must come to dust. All things, everything dies_-

But when he dies, when all dies, he may finally find peace.

The Doctor may be old in comparison to humans but, in comparison to Time, he will always be a child. A child that fought in the fires of Hell as Time strained from the war waging in its name. From this, a hero was born. A hero with a tragic past, filled with death and murder, only surviving and winning by condemning all he knew at the same time he threw the Daleks into the Void.

And yet, the Daleks survived.

-_The Time War ends_-

I understand his anguish, his anger. The sacrifice of his people is for nothing and that burns inside, causes stirrings of the true monster inside of him and he is curiously terrified.

This is the beginning of the end.

-_Rose, you've done it, now stop!_-

He strides towards me, arms wide in his intention for a hug. The Time Energy strains inside my body, asking for another release because a small human body is not strong enough to contain it. My human body is smaller than his, moulding into him. Our eyes lock and we are connected by something Time cannot comprehend.

In his eyes, I see the destruction that he will cause. This man – Time Lord – will be the cataclysm that will change everything, will destroy everything but that is far away, beyond my life. I cannot tell him, though I wish I could. A tear falls from my eye.

-_I think you need a Doctor_-

My name is Rose Tyler and I have seen Time… and the one who will destroy it.

* * *

><p><em>The italics are quotes from the episode the Parting of (the?) Ways.<em>

_This is my first Doctor Who fanfic, so I'd love to hear what you think of it - love it? hate it? like it? _

_Thanks for reading, _

_Darkedreams._


End file.
